This invention generally relates to wire winding devices. More particularly, this invention relates to a wire winding machine having a unique arrangement for removing wound wire from the machine.
Wire winding processes are well known. Wire stock is pulled through a die to a desired dimension and then wound onto a spool for storage, shipping, etc. Conventional arrangements had one machine for drawing the wire stock through the die and a completely separate machine for winding the wire into a coil. There is a need for a more efficient arrangement.
Another drawback associated with conventional arrangements is handling the wound wire. Conventional arrangements do not provide efficient mechanisms for removing the wound wire from the machine for subsequent handling. There is a need for an improved arrangement in this regard.
This invention addresses those needs while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of previous arrangements.